


Fearless

by Trueloveandleather



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trueloveandleather/pseuds/Trueloveandleather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian are engaged, but Emma and Snow don’t see eye to eye on the wedding plans. Snow wants to throw a huge royal wedding and invite everyone, but Emma only wants a small family affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fearless

“You know Emma, you can’t always get what you want,” Snow’s words echo through Emma’s mind for days. Spoken in a bout of anger, the words permeate her day-to-day life, and haunt her dreams.

Eventually, while cooking dinner Emma snaps. “Killian,” she turns from the stove to face him, “what do you want to do for our wedding?”

“Whatever you want, lass,” he states, not even glancing up from his book.

Frustrated at his indifference, Emma poofs the book from his hand and into hers; she slides a bookmark in and tucks the book away. “I’m serious!” she whines, “I want to know exactly what you want our wedding to be.”

Killian pulls himself off the couch and walks toward Emma. “Honestly, my love, I haven’t really thought about it. All I care about is you and your happiness,” he wraps his arms around her and kisses her forehead, “now tell me, where is this coming from Emma?”

Emma leans into the embrace, feeling relaxed for the first time in what feels like weeks. “Mary - I mean Snow – and I don’t exactly see eye to eye on the whole wedding thing,” Emma sighs, “and she said something that stuck with me…she said that I can’t always get what I want. It made me realize I hadn’t considered what you want.”

Killian reaches behind her and turns off the stove, then gently pulls Emma over to the couch. She curls into his side, but he places his hand on her chin and nudges it so that she’s looking him in the eye. “All I want, all I’ve ever wanted is you and your happiness, darling. So if having a lavish wedding makes you happy, that’s what we’ll do; and if you’d rather have a small ceremony with only immediate family, then so be it.”

“Thank you Killian,” she mumbles, dropping her head onto his shoulder. They sit like that for a few minutes, peaceful. That is until Emma realizes Henry will be home soon and dinner isn’t done yet.

While she’s preparing dinner, an idea hits Emma. “Oh! Killian!”

“Hmm?” He looks up from the book she returned to him.

“I have an idea that will get my mother off my back about having a ‘wedding fit for a princess.’” She begins to dance around the kitchen, much to Killian’s confusion.

“Care to share this brilliant plan of yours with me?” he teases.

She nods and explains her little scheme to him, all while grooving to her nonexistent song. “I just need to ask Henry if he’s okay with it!” she finishes, triumphantly. Killian can’t help but laugh at her antics, Emma hadn’t been herself lately and it was nice to have her back.

-/-

Henry, of course, agrees to their crazy plan. “I’ve been wanting to get out of Storybrooke for a while,” he reasons.

“YES!” Emma high-fives her son and does another small victory dance. Try as he might, Henry can’t hide the smile on his face.

Later that night, Emma books three plane tickets and a hotel room for the coming weekend. "Pack your bags gentlemen, we’re going to Vegas!” she calls out, “Oh, shit. I need a dress…”

-/-

The following days are a blur of making preparations for the trip to Las Vegas, finding a wedding dress for Emma, all while hiding their plans from everyone else and acting normal. It’s taxing on all three of them, but that quickly fades away Friday afternoon as the trio hop in the bug and head to the airport.

About an hour after they arrive at the airport, Emma’s phone starts to ring, Snow White’s name popping up on the screen. Emma hits ignore, and continues their impromptu game of airport bingo. Moments later, David’s name replaces Snow’s on her screen. Again, she hits ignore.

By the time they’re boarding the flight, Emma has 26 missed calls and 7 voicemails that she refuses to listen to. Killian and Henry’s phones were also violated by incessant calling, though theirs weren’t as excessive as Emma’s.

_ We’re on the plane about to take off, I can’t talk right now –Emma _

She hits send and quickly shuts off her phone, deciding to wait until later to talk to her parents.

-/-

Everything is a rush once the plane lands. They grab their luggage from baggage claim, and head over to the rental car pick up. It isn’t until they’ve checked in and start to unpack that Emma remembers to check her phone.

She settles onto the couch and sighs. Her notifications show countless missed calls and several text messages from Snow.

_ What do you mean you’re on a plane?! _

_ EMMA?! _

_ ANSWER THE PHONE EMMA! _

They get progressively worse, to the point that Emma is truly terrified to call her mother back.

Amongst the spam from Snow, there’s a single text from David.

_ Be careful, please text me when your flight lands. I love you –Dad _

_ We’re at the hotel (Henry, Killian, and I), thank you for understanding, I love you too. –Emma _

Emma types out a quick reply, thankful that she has at least one ally in all this. That is, aside from her two co-conspirators who are watching TV in the bedroom.

“Hey Killian,” she leans on the doorframe, “did you happen to get the rings before we left Storybrooke?”

A look of sheer panic crosses his face before Henry speaks up, “I got it covered, Mom. You two seemed a little busy so I took care of it.”

“I’m not even going to ask how you managed that one, kid.” Emma hugs him tightly, even as he tries to squirm away.

“A simple thank you will suffice,” he retorts, managing to wriggle out of her arms. Emma can’t help but roll her eyes at his choice of words, he’s been spending a lot more time with Killian as of late.

“Thank you. Now, can I see what you picked out?”

Henry rummages through his bag for a moment and pulls out a small box. The rings are simple, white gold bands; elegant, but boring. Henry notices their disappointed looks and smiles smugly. “Why don’t you actually look at the rings before you judge them?”

He pulls a ring out of the box and passes it off to Emma so she can read what is inscribed on the inside of the ring “To the end of the world, or time.” Emma looks up at the two of them with tears in her eyes.

“Oh, and mom enchanted them so that they’ll always find each other,” Henry added, “and before you ask, yes I told her what we were doing. I had to, you know how she is.” Emma merely nods, she doesn’t care who knows what she’s doing, it’s not like they can stop her now. She sends a quick thank you message to Regina, ignoring more missed calls from Snow.

-/-

That night, Emma decides to finally pick up the phone and call David. 

“Hello? Emma?” he answers after the first ring.

“Hi, I didn’t expect you to answer,” Emma glances at the clock on the nightstand, “isn’t it like midnight in Maine?”

“Your mother won’t sleep, which is keeping Neal awake, who’s keeping me awake. I have never seen her this angry before.” Emma can hear the exhaustion in her father’s voice, and cringes at the idea of returning home in two days.

“I am so sorry, but it is going to be far worse once she finds out why…” Emma trails off hesitantly; but David remains silent, prompting her to continue, “uh- we’re getting married. Tomorrow.” The silence on the other end stretches on, “Dad, you still there?”

“Give me a second Emma,” David pauses, “That’s - ah- that’s a lot to process. Okay, who else knows?”

“Aside from Henry, Killian, and I, and now you, no one.” Emma states. “Wait, Henry told Regina so she wouldn’t go all Evil Queen when we left, and she helped with the rings.”

“We might end up with another evil queen on our hands when Snow finds out,” David grumbles.

“When Snow finds out what?” Emma hears her mother demand through the phone. 

“Shit. Don’t say anything else Emma. The less I know, the less she can get out of me,” David whispers, panicking.

“Bye dad, good luck.” Emma hits the end button on her phone and sets it on the nightstand. She can’t help but laugh at the hilarity of the situation. Killian walks into the bedroom to see Emma, curled up on the bed, laughing hysterically.

“What’s happened, love?” he asks, concerned. 

“We ran away to Las Vegas,” she chokes out, still laughing, “and we’re getting married tomorrow.” 

“We can go back to Storybrooke if you’ve changed your mind,” Killian replies, misinterpreting Emma’s hysteria as panic.

“What? No, no way.” Emma manages to calm her breathing. “We are doing this thing. Unless you have cold feet?” she challenges.

“Absolutely not. See?” he lifts his socked foot up and smirks at her.

“Good,” She pulls him in for a quick kiss, “because I can’t wait to be your wife, Mr. Hook.” 

“Mr. and Mrs. Captain Hook,” he laughs, “perhaps we should stick with Jones, mmm? That is, unless you’d rather keep Swan?”

Emma pulls back with an incredulous look on her face, “Killian, I took the last name Swan as a reminder of the loss and pain I grew up with. I’d much rather have a name associated with love and joy...yours.”

“GET A ROOM GUYS, EW!” Henry’s voice comes from the other room, “OR AT LEAST SHUT THE DOOR! And here I thought being kidnapped by Peter Pan would be the most traumatizing thing I’d live through.”

-/-

The following morning, Emma slips out of the hotel room before Killian wakes up, having given both him and Henry explicit directions the night before. It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, so she grabs her train case and garment bag and drives over to the chapel. There’s a private room in the back that Emma uses to do her hair and makeup. She gets a text from Henry that they’ve arrived, just as she’s sliding the last bobby pin into her elaborate bun. 

A few minutes later, Emma hears a knock on the door. She peers out and sees that it’s Henry before opening the door wider and letting him in.

“Wow, you look good mom.” Henry gives her a once over, appraising the dress, the long, graceful bell sleeves and lace details make it a dress fit for a princess. “But, there’s something missing.” He pulls out a box from behind his back and opens it for Emma to see.

“Is that-”

“Grandma’s tiara. Yep. I know you didn’t want some big royal wedding, but I thought you’d like this.” Henry reaches up and places the tiara carefully on her head.

“It’s perfect kid, thanks,” Emma slips into her shoes and looks back at her son, “are you ready?”

“No, but I want you to be happy,” Henry shrugs and ducks his head, hiding his smile, “well I better get out there and take pictures. That is why you brought me, right?” Henry leaves the room. 

Emma waits until she hears the opening notes of the wedding processional to follow Henry out of her room and into the chapel. Killian looks dashing in a classic black tuxedo, but the look on his face when he sees her makes all the drama with Snow worth it. Everything they’ve been through, every horrible separation, every villain, every near death and half death is worth it for that moment; and she tells him as such with two simple words, “I do.”

-/-

Back at the hotel, Emma sends a picture message to David that Henry took of them taking their vows with the attached message  _ Wish you were here with us :( -Emma. _

David’s reply comes in quickly after that.

_ You might want to take a long honeymoon… X_X _

_ What about Henry?  _

_ He should be fine. Plus he’ll have Regina to protect him lol _

_ Keep me posted on when it’s safe to return. I love you (and mom) _

_ We love you too Emma. I’m glad you’re happy, I just wish we could have been there for you. _

_ I know :/ sorry. _

Emma sets down the phone with a smile. She’s only been married for a few hours, but it’s already the start of a brand new adventure.


End file.
